1. Field
The field of the invention is recreational exercise devices and more particularly, such devices which simulate an arm wrestling opponent.
2. State of the Art
A number of arm and shoulder exercising devices are present in the prior art each comprising an arm-simulating, pivoted, lever rotated against the resistance of tension or compression springs. Some of these devices are self-contained and portable, while others must be secured to a table top or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,476 discloses an arm exerciser with a base mounting an upstanding lever pivoted against a base-mounted tension spring. A visible scale is provided indicating the force applied to the lever. The lever is grasped at an uppermost handle portion, while the elbow is placed upon a platform provided for that purpose. The lever may be rotated only in a single direction, but is accessible from both sides of the device, the user moving from one side to the other to exercise both one and then the other arm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,026 also provides a frame mounting a tension spring, connected by a flexible cable to the lever by a flange outstanding therefrom. Again, the lever is rotatable only in a single direction. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,149 discloses a lever and spring device with the springs attached to a bracket detached and reversibly installed for exercising first one and then the other of the user's arms. U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,033 discloses a device with a lever having a pair of spaced apart handles. This permits a live opponent to be utilized in place of the tension springs. Again, exercise of both arms requires the user to move from side to side of the device, or to utilize a live opponent, in which event the device appears redundant.
Clearly, an improved arm wrestling simulating device is needed permitting the user to exercise both arms without physically moving around the device or selectively disassembling and assembling of device components.